


Close To My Skin

by FrankIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIero/pseuds/FrankIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish you could see yourself right now, Frankie,” Gerard says as he kisses the small of Frank’s back - open, wet kisses. “You’re so wet, so ready already -”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Close To My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604246) by [mollychambersmustdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollychambersmustdie/pseuds/mollychambersmustdie)



> This is my first fanfic in English (and probably the last). As you can see, this is not even my first language but I ship Frerard harder than I ship myself and oxygen and I really, REALLY love rimming and Frank so I knew I had to write something about it. I want to thank all my followers on Tumblr for the support and the lovely [synonomy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy) for revising my stuff.

Frank is on his hands and knees, his back arched and eyes closed tight, trying to breathe through his mouth because his nose isn’t doing its job; Frank feels like he needs all the air in the _world_ or he’ll just–

Gerard is currently trying to eat his ass out as hard and deep as he can, really going for it, like he’s so fucking hungry for Frank’s asshole he can’t just _focus_ – Frank can feel the soft but sure press of Gerard’s lips between his ass cheeks, his strong hands keeping them apart so his mouth can reach everything, kissing and licking the skin around his hole, biting the soft flesh there, making Frank fall apart even before he presses the tip of his tongue inside and Frank shudders all over.

“Fuck, _Gerard,_ I –” Frank cries, the sweat on his forehead running down into his eyes; he can’t fucking _see_ , can only feel the heat of Gerard’s mouth. “Fucking please, I can’t – I need you to, I just –”

“Mmm,” Gerard whispers against his right cheek, kissing it afterwards. “You taste so fucking good, I could go on for days, I –”

Frank moans, the hot waves of Gerard’s words hitting him like a fucking bus. Gerard sounds so wrecked, gone, and so is Frank - he needs so much more.

“I wish you could see yourself right now, Frankie,” Gerard says as he kisses the small of Frank’s back - open, wet kisses. “You’re so wet, so ready already -”

“ _Gerard._ ” Gerard goes up, licking over the lines of the guns on Frank’s back, and Frank’s arms are fucking trembling all over, like he’s gonna fall in any second. Gerard presses two fingertips against Frank’s slick, wet hole, massages it hotly while he kisses the tattoo and Frank groans loud, gripping the sheets tight because he’s just so fucking frustrated, he wants more, wants to get fucked so hard he’s not gonna be able to fucking _walk_. “Fuck me, fucking _fuck_ me, need you so fucking _bad_ –”

“Gotta stretch you first,” Gerard says calmly, spreading Frank’s cheeks apart again like Frank’s not dying for it, like Gerard’s not ruining Frank’s fucking _life_ with all this teasing. “Gonna open you up so fucking good, Frankie,” Gerard murmurs, licking a strong stripe from Frank’s balls to his hole, and Frank’s head just falls between his arms, he needs to _breathe_. Gerard’s lapping at him with his tongue, making these tiny needy noises that are driving Frank fucking crazy.

“Want your dick, please, _please –_ ”Frank moans helplessly, and then shouts, because – “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Gerard fucking goes for it, pressing his tongue into Frank and it feels so good, Frank feels so open and used, mewling like a cat in heat while Gerard just –

Gerard’s tongue is inside him; Frank can feel his teeth on his ass, cold and slick, and he’s just fucking into him, so fucking good and wet, strong tongue stretching him from the inside, sliding it in and out like that’s the only way he wants fuck Frank, the only way he wants to make Frank shoot hard all over the sheets.

Frank cries out loud, his hair wet with sweat; it’s like a fucking work out because he can’t stop pushing back, can’t avoid pressing his ass into Gerard’s face. And the thought that Gerard is just there _taking it_ , humming against his hole, gets Frank so fucking hot, so close so fucking fast. “’M so close, Ger – _Gerard.”_

“Yeah,” Gerard says, his voice rough against Frank’s ass. “Want you to come like this.” He licks into Frank’s hole again like he can’t _help_ it, like he needs to have his tongue inside Frank in order to live.

“Yeah,” Frank repeats, “Come on, just– come _on,_ put your tongue in there again, want to come so bad, want to come around your tongue– your fucking _tongue_ , God, you feel so fucking _good –_ ” Gerard groans, licks him again and rests his head against Frank’s cheek, his sweaty hair clinging to it.

“I’m so fucking hard right now, Frankie, so fucking hot for you,” he moans, kissing Frank’s cheeks while Frank breathes hard and tries to not die. “You have no idea what you look like, your fucking _ass,_ you’re so open, you keep taking my tongue so fucking good, I – I fucking love you, I just –”

He gives up talking and Frank’s really happy about it because his dick aches and he can’t move his arms to touch himself; he’s gonna come any second, he just knows, no one’s gonna even have to touch his dick and he loves Gerard so fucking much for eating out him like this - feels so fucking good because Gerard wants him like that - and Gerard presses his tongue harder and _deep_ –

“Oh, _oh_ –” Frank keens, almost feels like _crying_ because he’s just so overwhelmed with it - the hot slide of Gerard’s tongue in and out his ass, fucking him so fucking nice and fast, and the way Gerard keeps _moaning,_ like he’s the one with a tongue in his ass. He’s not even touching himself because Frank can feel both his hands holding his cheeks, squeezing them as he moans against his ass and Frank’s losing his fucking _mind_ , he just _needs –_

Gerard slaps his left cheek hard and mewls as he fucking comes all over the sheets and Frank’s thighs and holy _shit,_ Frank can’t believe Gerard came just from rimming him, didn’t even need to touch himself. It’s what finally undoes Frank; he can’t contain himself anymore, he screams and spills his jizz all over the bed. He's dumb with it. He can't think.

“Frankie,” Gerard breathes hot and fast, his face still smushed between Frank’s cheeks. Frank is in shock and shaking, still on all fours, his eyes huge as he stares at the wall, black spots everywhere because he never came that hard in his entire fucking _life._

Gerard finally gets up – at least Frank thinks he does because he can’t move - just feels the bed moving. His arms and knees finally give out, and he falls on his stomach on the bed. “ _Fuck_.”

Gerard lies next to him on his side, caresses his back, his fingers light on his spine. Frank sighs.

“You okay?” Gerard asks gently, touching the wet strands of Frank’s hair, sweeping them out of his face.

Frank smiles lazily, eyes still closed. “Yeah,” he says, lying on his side so he can face Gerard. He’s so fucked out and he just wants to sleep, but there’s Gerard right beside him. He opens his eyes and Gerard blushes, grinning. Frank loves him so much. “Never been better.”

 


End file.
